


back to the tweens

by SlxshieGushy



Series: Stars hold the future (ZaDr Au) [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dib/Zim-centric (Invader Zim), Established Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Flirting, GIR Causing Problems (Invader Zim), Irkens Act Like Cats (Invader Zim), M/M, Time Travel, confused young dib and zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlxshieGushy/pseuds/SlxshieGushy
Summary: Zim and Dib, Being the idiots they are manage to get sent back in time for a SECOND time. The only difference? Zim and Dib never expected their future selves to be together and with what seemed like flirting.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Stars hold the future (ZaDr Au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141826
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Time is a river

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Travelling Idiots {rewrite!}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436524) by [KayTh3Great](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayTh3Great/pseuds/KayTh3Great). 



> Note; Zim and dib are going to be acting a lot more like a couple in this fic as I had originally planned for this to take place further along in dib/zim's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify Dib/Zim are 19 in this

In zims base, Giggles were heard illuminating from his large experiment room, Dib was standing in an empty room that looked fairly new. "Zim I'm serious." Dib chuckled as Zim planted kisses on his face "I need to finish the proportions for the furniture" Dib swatted the alien away "You still need to work on that portal, Remember?" dib poked the aliens face, "You have to help me with it, You promised after you ruined our date last Friday" Zim crossed his arms. Dib blushed slightly at remembering the night, Embarrassment filling his words "I already said I was sorry" Dib chuckled going over to the alien and planting a kiss on his cheek.

A light illuminated the empty room Abruptly, With the sound of a machine starting "You don't think GIR just?" Dib closed his eyes in fear Zim and Dib rushed over to the experiment room and saw the green dog trotting away from the unfinished machine he had turned on "GIR!" Zim yelled holding Dib tightly when the machine started to pull the two into it.

* * *

13-year-old Dib was returning home from searching the forest for cryptids when it happened, He had swung the door open to his room and was putting his equipment away when suddenly a bright light shined from behind him. He covered his eyes in an attempt to block the light from his vision, When Dib felt the light was gone he saw smoke and two figures squatting on the floor, Dib realized this wasn't just anyone it was _Future him and Zim?_

 _"What the-?"_ Young Dib screamed at the look of The older two standing in his bedroom, He looked at his older self who was helping Zim up, Whose eyes were twitching from what seemed to be annoyance "What is with us a getting sent back in time?" older Dib groaned before looking over to Zim and asking "Are you hurt?" Zim scoffed "I should be asking _You_ that" Zim finished his statement before looking around to wonder where they, Or _when_ they ended up "Why are we in your smelly room?" Zim asked before a shout was heard from behind the two _"I'm not falling for this Space-freak!"_ younger dib yelled as the two turned to look at him _"You think I'm stupid?"_ he crossed his arms "Zim, I think that's me" Older dib pointed to the child, who seemed to be standing in a cautious fight stance.

"The time travel device sent us back to your primitive child years" Zim Grabbed Dib's arm "We NEED to get back" Zim pulled dib over to the window and opened it " _you really are from the future?!"_ the younger Dib stopped the two _"Leave me-uh Dib? yeah... LEAVE DIB ALONE SPACE-FREAK"_ the younger dib pulled his future self towards him, Prompting an angry growl from the alien "Zim, wait. he might be able to help us" Zim sighed at the statement and closed the window _"He-He actually listened to you"_ Young Dib stood back in shock as the older sighed, "Come on" Dib put his arms down to pick up the child "must you bring your younger self with us _every time_ we enter the past?" Zim eyed him, Dib walked over to the window "A little help?" Dib asked with the child still in his arms,

Zim leaped out the window using his pak arms to cling onto the tree outside the window, He put his hand out and waited for Dib to take it "What about him" Dib said putting the child down "He can use the door" Zim spoke in an obvious tone "We'll wait outside for you" DIb turned to the younger one who was nodding and sprinting downstairs, He took Zims hand as they made their way down to the Ground. Dib punched the alien in the arm lightly "You didn't have to be so rude" Dib joked _"Alright older me! What exactly are we doing? Exposing Zim? Capturing cryptids?"_ the younger dib ran out in excitement and stood in front of the two "Well, right now, We really need to get back to our timeline" Dib shrugged before leading the others down the road "And how do you plan on doing that Dib-beast?" Zim laughed causing the two to turn.

"Well we really just need to fix and replicate the device right?" "that will take days but I'm afraid it's our only option" Zim sighed "we need a large enough space to work in, We should go to The cliff." Zim said Turning to walk towards the destination "Can I help" young Dib looked up to his older self, Who placed a hand on his chin contemplating "he can get us some of the parts we need from my dad" Dib turned to Zim "Fine, But the sooner we get back the better" "You must go to the cliff and start the blueprints for the additions we need to finish the machine, I will acquire the things your pathetic human body needs to live" Zim handed dib the blueprints from his pak and put an open hand out in front of Dib "what?" "money," Zim demanded, Dib scoffed before looking at the serious expression on his alien's face. He hesitantly handed him a 50$ and the alien ran off in what seemed to be the direction of a store.

 _"Why would you trust him with that?"_ his younger self asked as he walked with the older dib into the forest "Eh, He won't do anything, We both need to get back so he can't do anything too bad" Older dib shrugged and looked to his younger self before continuing uphill _"So what are things like in the future? I know you can't say some things in case it changes things_ _"_ "I don't think it will, I mean time is something that is like a river" dib explained "It isn't bound to follow one current, and yet it always ends up back in the same ocean. If you throw a rock in it then it will just move around it and end up in the same place" Dib sighed

"Even if I did tell you some things, It can't change the way I feel." Dib blushed slightly "I'm at a good place in life, I'd say the universe owed me one. So if you try to change it then you'd just be screwing yourself over at a chance of happiness that's real, You don't have to believe me but I'm you so, I know how much life has decided to hurt us." Dib paused "But now? this is genuine happiness with _him_ _"_ Dib smiled _"Who?"_ dib realized what he'd said "If I told you, You wouldn't believe me and besides" DIb walk through a clearing in the woods and stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to" Dib sat down and patted the ground for his younger counterpart to do the same _"That's ominous"_ Dib eyed the older teen as he sat beside him "This place is really personal to me and him, I swear if you saw the way things were you would say I'm crazy" Dib chuckled _"So how did you end up here?"_ "well, Zim and I weren't the ones who did it, GIR turned the machine on by accident before Zim finished it." Dib groaned, The memory was hazy but recalling it made him annoyed at the SIR unit who was probably causing more problems back at Zim's base.

 _"Does **Zim** act differently in the future?" _the 12-year-old asked his older self "Nah, he is a lot better now, I'm really glad to have him in my life-" Dibs thought was interrupted by cackling from behind, Which caused the two to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hanger lmao


	2. Change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib, his younger self and, Zim, Are working on the blueprints for the machine, Young Dib gets suspicious about how his older self and his arch-enemy seem to be getting along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just kinda to show how they all work together and low-key domestic Dib/Zim lifestyle

Dibs thought was interrupted by cackling from behind, Which caused the two to turn."Aw, You brag about me even to yourself, How cute," Zim said in a mocking tone, He seemed to be pushing a trolly "Did you steal a fucking shopping cart" Dib stood and walked over to Zim, The alien shrugged "I got the essentials, Snacks, water, a tent and bag of sleeping" Zim took a few items out to show Dib. "And clothes?" Dib looked in the basket and saw a pair of sweatpants "No shirt?" Dib eyed the alien "Oh no! guess you won't have one" Zim said in a fake tone, Dib flicked the alien in between his eyes where a nose should be "Pervert" Zim blew a raspberry "Alright my younger self can help you set up the tent while I work on the blueprints" Dib pulled out a pencil from the cart and turned to his younger self "You two can set it up in the woods" Dib pointed to the younger _"What? I'm not helping Zim! I wanna help you!"_ the younger protested "The tent is for me, not Zim. just help" Dib rolled his eyes.

"Alright so-" Dib's thought was interrupted by Zim pulling his arm and dragging him into the forest "Give us a minute," Dib said to his younger self "What is it?" Dib turned to Zim who was making sure they were alone, He dragged Dib by the shirt and immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss, "I love the way you talk about me" Zim whispered and kissed him again, Slowly tracing down his neck. He pulled the shirt off Dibs shoulder and lightly bit down, Giving him lovebites "Zim, we can't my younger self might-" Dib was caught off guard by zim pulling him into another kiss "We'll finish this when he leaves tonight" Zim winked which gave Dib more way too much excitement.

"We should get back there" Dib held Zims hand tightly before letting go and going back into the clearing _"What was **that** about?" _ his younger-self eyed dib who was blushing profusely "it was nothing" Dib played it off "Go help him with the tent" Dib sat down and started sketching things down on the blueprints, His younger self went to help zim even though he made it painfully obvious he hated the idea, When suddenly the wind picked up at an unnatural speed, The group stood to see a small Zim in his voot.

 _"Thought you would get away with it ey Dib-stink! well, I won't- Eh? Heyyy... **What's going on** " _the younger Zim sneered as he jumped out of his voot, The two Zim's walked up to each other _"What's going on, wait... YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!"_ the younger Zim screeched as he pointed to his older counterpart _"And irk you're so-so!"_ The younger eyes lit up in wonder "Yeah he's tall we get it" older Dib groaned which caused the younger Zim to turn to him _"_ _You're tall too?!"_ The younger Zim ran up to the older Dib _"intriguing that such a primitive species could achieve such height, Perhaps if you were irken..."_ the younger Zim thought out loud as the older sped over to the two "I gave the dib-human the irken military training basics, As well as teaching him irken" Zim said proudly _"THAT'S THE DIB-HUMAN?!"_ the younger said in shock.

 _"Yeah, thanks for the compliment space-boy"_ The younger Dib walked over to the two and the young Zim gagged and rushed to his voot _"Eh, Zim was not prepared for this, The plan was perfect"_ He muttered _"Youwinthistimefoolishearthboy!"_ Zim sped off towards his house in the voot and the older two looked at each other, "Do I even have to say it?" Dib smirked to which Zim just sighed "Get it over with" Zim crossed his arms as he watched his partner gloat about how egotistical the alien was when they were younger, Zim found it cute but still slightly offensive. "Alright let's get started," Dib said ending his rant and the group started their work.

Dib finished the blueprints fairly quickly but still needed Zims approval so whilst he waited he helped the other two with the tent, Which Zim just couldn't figure out. "No Dib-human you're doing it wrong!" _"No, I'm not! You're messing it up space freak!"_ the two argued, Older Dib walked over "Pfft! Zim, you're folding it, hold on" Dib rolled his eyes and laughed whilst walking over to Zim "See? that crease shouldn't be there" Zim scoffed at the remark "Let me show you" The younger Dib watched as his older-self guided the alien's hands and taught him how to picket the tent down without creasing it, Zim however, Seemed to have gotten idea whilst Dib was guiding his hands "Hey this is just like that time on Unnus-Mori, Heh remember _that_ day?" Zim mocked Dib "Oh yeah I remember that day, The day you practically kidnapped me to go on an adventure with you?" "It's called a surprise Dib-shit" Zim joked "and, Besides." Zim grabbed Dib's hands interlocking them,

"You don't regret it, do you?" Zim dipped Dib down "Hmmm, Sometimes" Dib mocked, Zims face flattened and he dropped Dib "Your loss" Zim crossed his arms "You petty fuck!" Dib laughed "You know I don't regret that day" Dib comforted Zim, Zim purred at the response. _"Okay what is going on!"_ younger Dib scolded as the older two turned _"Why are you two being so weird?! and 2nd Zim can purr?"_ The younger's voice softened to less of an angry but more of a mocking tone _"An irken soldier who plans to conquer earth purrs, How pathetic is that!"_ He laughed _"Hehe- Look I'm a great tough soldier also I can purr like a cat!"_ Young Dib continued to mock Zim and was laughing even harder, Zim growled "I mean, You are kinda like a-" "Finish that sentence and I shall kill you right now!" Zim looked down at his partner and pointed at him.

"Alright, We should take a break, and besides I am kinda bored" Older Dib looked at his younger counterpart "maybe we should take this time to you know, Re-do a certain day you ruined with the demon summoning" Zim crossed his arms "Yeah, But we can't do that with _him_ here!" Dib pointed to the younger _"Why not?"_ young Dib protested "Look Dib-smeet, You can stay but I can promise things will get weird" Zim rolled his eyes "And besides don't you have that human thing with you're family, er what was it?" Zim looked to the elder one "family day out" Dib shrugged _"You guys can come with! Well maybe not **Zim** but I guess if he has too" "And besides! it's my turn to choose where we eat today so maybe we can go to someplace you like" _The younger said enthusiastically, "Absolute not-" Dib elbowed Zim "I'm hungry" he said to the other "We will go but first, We must figure out how to tell Gaz and dad" Dib thought, _"leave that to me"_ The younger said plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man we like cliffhangers here


End file.
